Angelic Blood
by XxSupernaturalXxFreakXx
Summary: An angels daughter is the only way the town may be saved, but is he willing to let her go? after leaving her all those years ago? and will his human bestfriends let him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N WOOOO! what'd i tell ya! i updated on the SAME DAY! yeah! ok, read on, my fans...or rly, fan, cuz i probly lost everyone once i said i didn't ship CaRWash anymore... DISCLAMIER: i don't own Supernatural, if i did, they're would be alot more shirtless Cas... ok, the charectors probably are a little OOC at times, and maybe even all the time, but i hope u enjoy anyway. i dont have a beta so all mistakes are mine. PLZ REVIEW!  
-

"Cas, hurry it up!" Dean called back to the angel. Castiel looked up from Sam's laptop, "Do not be in a hurry Dean, we have much time." Dean rolled his eyes and muttered something unintelligable. "Cas, c'mon, don't want Dean to have a hissy fit before driving," Sam smiled at Castiel, and Castiel looked up at him in his "Creepy Non-blinking Stare" as Dean called it. Sam closed his laptop and put it in his bag, then jogged up to Dean and started to fight over who would get to drive.

Castiel looked down at the location of their next hunt, Elmo, Texas. It seemed strange to him that someone would name a town after a children's tv show charector, but he had never understood humans anyway, so he didn't worry about that. What he did worry about, was the occupiants of that town. His secret, the secret he has been keeping from everyone, even Sam and Dean. He had gone to great lengths to protect this secret, and this one hunt my bring it all crashing down at his feet. And all it would take was the brothers meeting one person, one seemingly insignificant person, that held so much power within that it is a surprise noone yet noticed it, not even the person that held that power was aware of what they could do.

"CAS!" Castiel looked up from his thoughts. Dean was standing impatiently by the driver's side of the car, while Sam sat in the passengers seat with the "Puppy-dog Eyes" expression on his face.

Castiel hesitated. Dean frowned, "Cas?" Castiel sighed and walked over to the mode of transportation he would be using to get from this motel in Michigan, to a small town in Central Texas. "You ok, man? You look a little, I dont know, depressed, i guess," Dean was concerned about him. Castiel found that amusing. "I am fine Dean, do not worry" Cas said, still with a blank expression. Dean didn't look convinced, "yeah, ok...Whatever, let's go." He opened the door and jumped in the seat. Castiel slid into the back. Sam turned to look at him, but didn't say anything, the same look of concern etched on his face as on Deans.  
-

"I'll go check us in," Dean said as he got out of the car, "Don't die." Sam wrinkled his nose at the "Order" and Dean smiled. Castiel enjoyed watching the brothers fight in a playful manner, it was almost normal. Almost. "Hey, Cas?" Sam turned to look at him. Castiel looked back, "yes Sam?" Sam looked concered, just as before, "What was up with you, back in Adrian? You looked, almost like you didn't want to come here." Castiel cocked his head to the side, "I don't understand," He lied. Sam shook his head, "Nevermind, it's nothing." He turned back around and got out of the car, Cas followed suit.

Dean walked out of the motel's office holding a key, "Room 2B" he said and continued past them, walking directly to the room and opening the door. Sam and Castiel followed him and both the brothers collapsed on the bed with a sigh. Castiel looked amused. _Humans have strange ways of expressing happiness, _he thought as Dean groaned and turned over on the bed.

"Ok, We just got here, so the hunt can wait 'till tomarrow," Dean said, grabbing the TV remote and turning it on. Sam got up, and took out his laptop, immedietly doing research on the town and it's history. Castiel sat in a chair besides Sam and thought back to his secret...

-  
A/N DUN DUN DUN! oh yeah, suspence. i hope you enjoyed this short but longer then the last chapter and it wasnt to sucky...PLZ REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I hope this is tollerable, im not the best writer...I NOW HAVE A TITLE! thank you to the annomous reviewer for that suggestion, ILU! so yeah...the charectors my seem a little OOC at times and maybe all the time. i have no beta, so all mistakes are mine, i dont own anything except Alex and i luv feedback, so plz reveiw...no flames plz...oh and whats OFC?**  
-

"ALEX!" A group of girls called to a lone girl on the other side of the road. She turned and yelled, "WHAT!" The group giggled and one of them said, "Why are you in such a hurry to get home?" Another girl spoke up, "Yeah, _Alexandria_, what's the hurry?" Alex rolled her eyes, "I gotta babysit my brother, and _don't_ call me Alexandria, you know I hate that name."

She then quickly spun around and turned the corner. She hated lying to her friends, but how can you tell the only people your close to your still looking for your father, even after you swore you'd stop?

It killed her inside, not knowing who he is, if he's still alive...if he even cared about her, or her mother. And it also infuriated her that he left her mother all alone with a 6 month old child and no way to support herself.

She didn't know why, but she just couldn't stop. She _had_ to find him. She just did. She'd lost interest in meeting him, of finding out his past, of seeing what he looked like...of maybe having a father that loved her, and not the ass the called himself her "dad". She just wanted to know _why_. Why he left. Why he didn't help when...Just why.  
-

Dean groaned as he got out of bed. "Mornin' sunshine," Sam said from behind his laptop. "Dude, how long have you been awake?" Dean rolled off the bed and headed to the bathroom. Sam looked up, "since about 4." Dean groaned again, "How do you get up that early?" Sam smirked, "'cause I'm not you." Dean relieved himself and called back, "You could never be this cool, bitch." "Jerk," Sam said, still smirking.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked, wondering what the angel does all night while they sleep. "I don't know, he just left a few minutes ago, said he was gonna "Find something"..." Dean frowned, "find what?" "I don't know, he didn't say." Dean rolled his eyes, "Whatever, whatcha got so far?"

"Well, the local Wal-Mart, Deli, and 2 diners have been shut down or ran out of buisness," Sam said, staring intently at the screen. "Well, I find it hard to belive Wal-Mart ran outta buisness, so why'd it shut down?" Sam huffed, "Yeah, people don't really wanna shop somewhere that 8 people were murdered, over the course of 4 days."

Dean wrinkled his brow,"huh..." Sam rolled his eyes, "AND, that's not all, all the murders, connected to the local church." Dean sat besides Sam, "How?" Sam sighed, "2 priests, 2 church go-ers, the 2 priests wives, and 2 children who's parents went to the church." Dean raised his eyebrows, "Wow" "yeah," Sam Said, pinching his nose.

"Well, I think we should go check out that church, how 'bout you?" Sam nodded and put his laptop up.

-  
A/N and here you go, another chapter...PLZ REVEIW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N WOOO! another chapter. Charectors might seem OOC at times and maybe all the time. I dont own supernatural, Eric Kripke does. I own Alex, Jacob, and their "father" i dont have a beta so all mistakes are mine. enjoy and PLZ REVIEW!  
-

Castiel sat on the ground by a tree in the park and closed his eyes. He'd looked everywhere. He'd looked in every store, every open space, every park in this town, and he couldn't find her. He couldn't even _sense_ her. It was almost as if she had the same thing done to her as he did to Sam and Dean. He needed to find her. He didn't know why, it was just a feeling he had. And not a good feeling.

"Hey, dude, why you sittin' in the grass? Don't you get all itchy?" A girl walked up to him, carrying a skateboard, and holding a little boys hand. Castiel stood up, "It does not effect me." The girl tilted her head to the side, "ooook, wierd," She shook her head, "Anyway, whatcha doin' out here alone?"

Castiel looked at the child. She seemed...different. Not like the other children here. All the others where running around screaming or sitting in groups talking, but she was here, talking to him. She also seemed very aware, looking around, as it she were waiting for something. She stood in a protective stance in front of the boy, not letting go of his hand. A peculier child.

"Hello? Earth to dude? If you don't wanna answer my question, at least tell me your name." The boy looked up at her, "But sissy, Daddy said we ain't allowed to talk to strangers, why'd you tell him your name?" She squeezed his hand, "'Cause that man, ain't my dad."

"Castiel," He said. He felt the child deserved to know his name. It confused him when her eyes widened in shock, but she quickly recovered. "I'm Alexandria, but _please_ call me Alex," she said, pulling her brother closer.

"ALEXANDRIA DANYELL!" Alex jumped. "uh oh, Jacob, go see what he wants." The boy looked suspicious, but ran to the voice anyway. Castiel was still confusied when Alex said, "so your Castiel...Huh, I thought you'd look different."  
-

Dean looked up at the looming building in front of him, "This is a church?" Sam turned around, "Yeah, it is." Dean shook his head, "Creepy," He muttured under his breath.

They walked up to the door and Sam pulled on the handle, "Locked," he said. "Well, let's fix that," Dean said, pulling out a lock pick. "Dean!" Sam said, surprised. "What?" Dean asked. "Your gunna pick the lock, to a _church_?" He said, looking at Dean like he was crazy. "You gotta better idea?" Dean asked, continuing to pick the lock.

"FREEZE!" Sam and Dean Jumped and turned around. They found that they were both face to face with the barrel of a gun.

A/N YAY FOR MORE SUSPENCE! ok, i need anoter word for said, that drove me CRAZY! i hope you enjoyed and PLZ REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N HELLO PPL! ok, i need to let you know, skool is starting soon, so i mite not be able to update as much. DONT HURT ME! ok...I dont own supernatural or the characters in it *cries* uhh, i dnt have a beta so all mistakes are mine. Charectors mite seem OOC at times and maybe all the time...i had fun writing this so i hope you like reading it...PLZ REVIEW!

* * *

"Woah, woah, calm down," Dean said, raising his hands above his head. "Just put the gun down, and we can talk, ok?" Sam Mirrored Dean. The man jerked the gun between the both of them, "Who are you? And what do you want?" Sam took a breath, "if you put the gun down, we could tell you." The man looked skeptical, but lowered the gun. "Ok, Good," Sam said lowering his hands, "I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean."

The mans eyes widened, "The Winchesters," He said in awe. Dean looked suprised, "You know us?" The man smiled, "Know you? Everyone knows you!" The man looked from Dean to Sam and back, "Oh, I'm being rude, My names Derrick, Uh, why don't you...come inside." He walked to the door and unlocked it, "Well, come on," Derrick walked into the creepy church.

Sam looked at Dean, sighed, and followed him in. Dean shook his head, "This is such a creepy town," he said, following his brother.

* * *

"So what brings you two to the town church?" Derrick walked up to the front of the church, lighting candles along the way. "Uh, all the local deaths have been connected to this church," Sam said, looking around. "You wouldn't happen to know anything 'bout that, would you," Dean asked.

"Me? Oh, no. I didn't even know those people. To be honest, this is the first time I've been here in a long time," Derrick said, turning to face the boys, "Can I get you anything?" Sam shook his head, "no, thank you." Dean was looking at the south wall, frowning, "What is this? It's in some language?" Derrick looked at it, "Oh, that's been there since this church opened, long time 'go." Sam got closer to it, his eyes widened when he say the writting, "Dean, this is in Enochian."

* * *

"You know me?" Castiel was fairly suprised when the child, Alex, uncovered that she knew him. "Well, not _you _exactly, but I know _about_ you," She said, looking around him. "What do you know about me?" He asked. She looked back at him, "I know you're an Angel, I know you travel with the Winchesters, and I know you can help me find my dad."

Castiel looked at the little girl. She knew about angels, or at least about him. And she knew about Sam and Dean. He would have to watch her, she could become dangerous. "And how could I help you find your father?" He cocked his head to the side, indicating he didn't understand something.

"I've heard, from a...semi reliable source, that you know my dad." Castiel frowned, "How could I have known your father?" She crossed her arms, "'Cause Gabriel said so." Castiel raised his eyebrows in suprise, "Gabriel?" Alex looked at him like it was obvious, "Duh, Gabriel. He's an angel to. That's what he said."

Castiel closed his eyes. This child what getting information from Gabriel. "You cannot trust that all the information Gabriel gives you is true." Castiel felt sympathy for Alex. "He's the only one who was willing to help me, so imma trust him. And I need answers. He said...things. Things I don't think are true. But he swore they were." She was getting nervous.

"Alex, what did he tell you," Castiel had a feeling he didn't want to know the answers. "He said...He said I was important, and that you would help me relize that." Castiel Frowned. "That is not all he told you. Do not be afraid to tell me." Alex looked distraught, "I..."

"ALEX! IF YOU'RE NOT HERE IN 5 SECONDS, I SWEAR TO GOD..." Alex jumped and apoligized quickly as she ran off in the direction of the voice. Castiel was confused. He wanted to go after her, make sure there was no truth to the treat the voice called at her, but his cell phone interupted it.

He took it out of his coat pocket and didn't even glance at the caller id. "Dean," He said, voice just as emotionless as always. "Hey Cas, Uh, You need to get down here fast. We're at the church on the corner of-" Castiel cut him off, "I know where you are, I will be there immediatly."

* * *

A/N well, here is another chapter! YAAY! PLZ REVIEW do you like the way i made it look longer than it actually is...no? ok.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N HOLA PPL! here is an update, and skool stress is KILLING ME! I'll update as soon as i can... I Don't own supernatural *Curls in a ball and cries* I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine, the charectors mite seem a little ooc at times, i only own Alex and her family, the victems, and the guy that let them in the church...PLZ REVIEW!**

* * *

Dean hung up his phone, "ook then." Sam was staring intently at the ruins printed on the wall. "Hello Dean, Sam," Castiel said appering in the room.

Dean turned around, "Hey Cas, where were you?" Castiel looked at him, "I was at the park." Dean shook his head, "Ok then." Sam turned around and said, "Hey Cas, do you know what this says?" Castiel walked up to the wall and scanned the words. "It will not be exact but the translation is,

When The Angel of the Lord has spilt his own blood, and spilt the blood of The Inicent Child, and her heart stops in its beating. Then he shall combine the blood of them both, and perform the ritual at sundown. Then, and only then, shall the town be saved."

"Well then, that's not creepy at all," Dean said, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, what does that mean?" Sam asked, looking at Castiel. But Castiel's eyes were still glued to the words on the wall. His eyes were wide and he looked...scared. "Hey, Cas, what's wrong," Sam asked, moving towards him. Dean looked at them and frowned. "Cas?"

Castiel blinked, "Yes Dean?" He said. Dean turned his head slightly, like he was listening to something, "You ok?" Castiel tilted his head, signaling he didn't understand something, "why wouldn't I be ok?"

Dean coughed, "Well, you freaked out when you got done reading that stuff on the wall." Castiel's eyes widened once again, "I was not expecting this to happen." Castiel turned to back to look at the writing on the wall, "Not now."

Castiel's thought drifted back to the child, Alex, at the park. He closed his eyes and let out a breath. "Cas, Your doing it again," Dean said. Cas opened his eyes, "Doing what, Dean?" Dean opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, shaking his head again.

"Weird ass angel crap," He muttered under his breath. Cas closed his eyes again, and thought. Just thought, not about anything in perticular, just what he did when the boys weren't around, and he didn't understand something.

He thought about his first few memories, his first flight, his time spent in heaven. He thought about his childhood, and when he was finally deemed ready for battle. He thought about when he pulled Dean from hell, the demons he had to fight off to get there, the brothers he lost, and the stained soul he pulled from hell. He shuddered at the memory of Dean's broken and unpure soul.

He thought about many things, eventually getting back to Alex. His thoughts lingered on her. She knew something, something he didn't. Or something he didn't realize. His eyes flew open and he gasped. "Cas?" Sam said, looking up from the book he was reading. Dean got up from the chair he was sitting at. "I...I have to go, I shall be back," Castiel said, and with that dissapeared.

"Dean, somethings going on with Cas," Sam said, closing his book. "Really, Sammy? I hadn't noticed," Dean said sarcasticly.

* * *

Alex sighed as she heard the man who said he was her father yell. "ALEX! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND CLEAN!" She rolled her eyes. He wanted her to clean a mess she didn't make, but HE did. She hated that man with a passion, and she couldn't wait to get out of this house. It made school bearible.

She thought back to the park. That place was her haven. It was a place where she was _free_. She could do anything without fear of getting hit, or grounded. A place where she could take her brother and just feel...peace.

She thought back to the meeting she had with the angel, Castiel. She smiled. He didn't know, not yet. He didn't sense anything at all. Gabriel was right, that rib thing _was_ worth it.

She walked into the living room and rolled her eyes at what she had to clean. It was just a tray of ashes that had fallen off the coffe table. It was a small price to pay for her freedom.

* * *

**A/N well, here it is and i hope u enjoyed it. IK its not the best, but its the best i could come up with in 5 minutes...**

**Cas: I enjoyed it**

**Me:RLY? YAY! *hugs cas***

**Dean:Stop with the hugging, its wierd**

**Me: *Hugs dean***

**Dean: AHHHHH**

**Sam: Let's just leave these ppl alone, Ok?**

**Me, Cas, Dean: *stops wrestling* OK**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N OMG I FIXED MY COMPUTER! actually, my _dad_ fixed it, but still! THIS MEANS REGULAR UPDATES! yaaaaay! ok, so here's the long awaited, 6th chapter.**

* * *

Alex smiled as she walked up to the tree she had met Castiel at. She put her had on the bark and closed her eyes. She let the presense of the tree wash over her, fill her with understanding. She loved nature, and she loved being outside. The park was the only thing she had left, besides her little brother.

She felt a jolt run up her arm, and she jerked away. She rubbed her hand and inspected the tree. "What the..." At the place where she had touched, there was a burn mark, exactly the same shape and size of her hand. She frowned, not understanding how that happened.

"Hey Alex." Alex turned around and immediatly smiled. "Gabriel!" She ran up to him and threw her arms around him. "Ok, ok, enough hugging. What's goin' through your mind?" Alex frowned slightly. She hated how he could read her, even when everyone else couldn't.

"Well...I don't really know." She turned back to the tree. Gabriel looked curiously over head. "Well, how did that happen?" He walked up to the burn mark on the tree. "Did you do this?"

Alex nodded. He frowned. "Ok, Alex, you can't tell Castiel about this, ok? About anything I told you." Alex looked up at him, suprised, "why not?" He put a hand on her shoulder, "it's just important that you don't, not unless he figures it out himself. You could get hurt if you do." Alex looked at Gabriel's serious expression. This _so_ wasn't like him. She wasn't sure she liked this side of him. He was to serious, to protective.

"Promise me, Alex, you _have_ to promise me," Gabriel's eyes were pleading with her. Alex blinked. "Yes, I promise." Gabriel closed his eyes. "Thank you," He said, and dissappered.  
_Did he just thank me?_ Alex thought. _He is being so weird._

Alex rolled her eyes and sat in the grass. Castiel...he kept running through her mind. She had been expecting something more. Someone that looked more powerful, the way Gabriel explained it. She closed her eyes and just rested against the tree, she'd think more later.  
-

Castiel appeard just outside of Alex's house. He frowned. It worried him that she wasn't home. He walked up to the window and looked inside. He saw her father and young brother in the living room. The child was laughing and playing with a miniture version of a construction truck.

The father was watching the boy, his eyes sharp. It was getting late, and the sky was already beginning to darken, and Alex wasn't home yet. Castiel was sure that the man inside would be mad at her.

He swiftly ducked out of sight as the boy looked up from his toys. Castiel thought he saw recognition in the boys face, but he wasn't sure, the child was almost as much of a mystery as Alex. The boy stared at the window for a few seconds, but went back to crashing his toys together.

Castiel thought for a minute. She wasn't home. He couldn't sense her. He had to think about where she would be. He had to know the answer to the question that was floating through his head. He had met her at the park, carrying a skateboard. He wasn't sure if she would be there, but it was his best choice.

He took one last look through the window at the boy, and dissapeared. Dean had always wondered how Castiel got around, but Castiel had never told him. The fact that Dean nor Sam had remembered the flights had told Castiel that they should not know how he transported from one place to another.

Castiel had always enjoyed flying. It made him feel alive, made him feel free. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the park, his wings carrying him in the right direction. It was quick, he had no time for a luxery flight, as he often did when he was alone and Dean and Sam did not need him.

He arrived at the park and scanned it for Alex. He spotted her by the tree he had met her at, her eyes closed and breathing slow. He slowly walked up to her. He stood next to her, his eyes never leaving her face. "I know your there," she said, her eyes opening. She looked at him with glinting blue eyes, and smiled. "Somehow, I knew you were coming."

Castiel just looked at her. "We need to talk, Alexandria." She wrinkled her nose, "_Don't_ call me Alexandria, It's Alex." Castiel blinked, "Yes, Alex, we need to talk." She smiled again, "You're persistent. Soo...what's on your mind?"

Castiel was suddenly nervous. He didn't know how to put his question into words. Alex frowned at his hesitation, "Cas? You ok?" He closed his eyes, "I am fine." She didn't look convinced.

Castiel took a breath he really didn't need. "Is it true?" He asked quietly. She looked at him, her eyes wide, "You'll have to be more specific." He looked at her, "I believe you are aware of the question I am asking. I need to know the answer." She closed her eyes.

"Gabriel said not to tell you, until you found out for yourself." Castiel slid down the tree. "It is true." It wasn't a question, but Alex answered anyway, "Yes...I really am sorry." Cas turned his head to look at her. "But how do I know that you are telling me the truth?" Alex smiled at him, "You don't. That's why you have to trust me."

Castiel sighed. He wasn't as suprised as he expected. He only felt...tired. Just very, extreamly tired. "I did not think you really were alive, I had thought they got to you as well." Castiel said, his voice suprising him by cracking. "They didn't...I survived."

"How?" Castiel looked at her, his eyes curious. "You are a very nosey person, er, I mean _angel_."

"CAS!" Castiel's head snapped up. Dean was running up to them, Sam close behind. "Dude, we were looking everwhere-" Dean stopped short when he saw Alex. Sam slid next to Dean and looked confused. "Uhh, whose that?" Sam asked.

Castiel looked at Alex, then back at the brothers. "Sam, Dean, This is Alex...My daughter."

* * *

**A/N OMG! I'm not sure if this is a cliff hanger buuut...DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! hope u enjoyed!**

**Dean: WTF?**

**Sam: YOU HAVE A KID?**

**Cas: Why is this such a suprise?**

**Me: OK ALL OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE YOU GIVE AWAY THE NEXT CHAPTERS ENDING!**

**Dean, Sam, Cas: Fiiiiine**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy son of a batch of cookies, WRITERS BLOCK IS A BITCH! This chapter took forever! But, i'm back now so TAADAA! A new, not so great chapter! The charectors mite seem WAAAY OOC here...I have no beta, so mistakes are mine and forgive me...I don't own anyone you recognize...*is sad***

* * *

"What the hell Cas?" Dean yelled, his face disbelieving. Sam stood there with a shocked look on his face, staring at Alex. "I mean, you said you were a virgin!" Dean continued, slightly angry that Castiel didn't share this information with him.

"That was only to protect the identity of my offspring," Castiel said, his eyes calm. Alex looked at both the Winchesters. "So...This is akward," She said, her eyes playful and teasing. Sam shook his head, "Wait, wait, How?" Castiel tilted his head to the side, "I do not understand."

Alex rolled her eyes. Sam paused, looking for the right words. "How was she...Concived?" Alex wrinkled her nose, "I don't wanna hear this." Dean looked at her, "Then don't listen." She stuck her tounge out at him. "Explain further Sam, for I am certin you know where children come from," Castiel said, his tone confused. Sam sighed, "Well...Your vessel, Jimmy, has a wife and a daughter...a 13 year old daughter. How old is...uh"

"Alex" Alex said, annoyed that he already forgot her name."Uh, right, Alex?" Castiel frowned, "She is 13 years old, and I do not know what this means." Dean rolled his eyes, "He means, if they guy your wearing has a kid that's as old as yours, how'd you and the chick get it on." Sam shot him a sharp look.

A look of understanding dawned on Castiel. "You mean, how I and her mother had sexual intercourse?" Alex made a disgusted sound. Dean smirked. Sam smiled, "uh, yeah." Castiel nodded, "yes, I see how this could be confusing. You know that the vessel blood runs in the family, so I had used Jimmy Novaks father as my vessel."

Dean smirked again, "So, what, did he not fit?" Castiel frowned at him. "What Dean means," Sam explained, "is, why didn't you just continue using Jimmy's dad?" Castiel blinked. Alex interupted them, "Dude, why are you so curious?" Sam looked at her, "We just want answers." Alex looked up at him, "God damn your tall," she said, smiling. He looked confused. Dean rolled his eyes, "Little girl-"

"If I'm a little girl, your a little boy," Alex said, a stern look on her face. Dean looked at her strangly, "fine, Alex, " he said her name slowly, "We just wanna know why Cas didn't just use Jimmy's dad as his angel condom." She looked at him like he grew a second head, "Easy, he left Jimmy's dad 'cuz he didn't need him and Jimmy's dad had a family, then when Castiel came back, he was dead, and Jimmy was alive sooo...that's the end."

Dean blinked, "how..." Alex smiled, "I know more then you think." Castiel put a hand on Alex's sholder, "you should go home, your brother would be worried." Alex looked alarmed, "NO! Please don't make me go back there! Please, please, please!" The look of horror and the look of pure terror at going back to her house made Castiel hesitate. Sam saw that.

"Hey, Cas, why don't we just let her come back to the motel with us?" Dean looked at him like he was crazy. "Sa-" he started to protest, but Alex looked at him, and something inside him clicked. He didn't know what, but he suddenly didn't have a problem with her coming back to the motel.

"Yeah Cas, she could just come back to the motel with us," Dean said, still staring at Alex. Sam looked at him strangly, he had expected a protest. Castiel thought for a moment then said, "Yes, she should, until we find what is wrong with this town." Alex looked relieved, "Thank you."

* * *

When they got back to the hotel, Alex sat in the chair closest to the door. She looked uncomfortable and out of place. Dean walked in behind her and rolled his eyes. Sam streched and yawned. Castiel pulled up a seat next to her and sat down.

"Sooo..." Alex said, feeling akward. Sam chuckled slightly, and sat on his bed. Dean looked over at Alex, "Soo..." Dean said, his eyes locked onto Alex's. Castiel turned to Alex. She averted her eyes and looked down at the ground. Her hands were twisting restlessly in her lap. It was Sam who broke the silence.

"So, I think you two have some explaining to do."

* * *

**Sam: EXPLAIN!**

**Castiel: Explain what, Sam?**

**Alex: Seriously?**

**Dean: I'm so confused**

**Me: SHUT YOUR FACES!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Okie dokie then, heres another chapter! I don't own Anyone you recognize, I have no beta so mistakes are mine, charectors mite seem OOC at times, maybe all the time...UHHH...Hope you enjoy it and plz reveiw!**

* * *

"Now, Sammyboy, I think they've explained enough." Alex jumped as Gabriel appeared in the room,"Holy applesauce Gabriel, don't do that!" Gabriel smiled at her, then turned to Castiel, "So, you've found out the big secret?" Castiel nodded slowly. "Well good," Gabriel said, stretching. Dean rolled his eyes, "Why are you here?"

Gabriel feigned shock, "I can't just stop by and say hello to my favorite brothers?" Alex giggled, but shut up when Dean glared at her. "No, you can't. So, what do you want?" Dean said impatiently. Gabriel sighed, "Well, me and Cassycat have some things to discuss." Castiel frowned, "He called me Cassycat. I might kill him." Dean snickered and Sam rolled his eyes.

Alex looked at Gabriel, "Whatcha gonna tell him?" Gabriel smiled at her again, "Now, that's for him to know." Alex sat back in the chair, her arms crossed across her chest. Gabriel turned back to Cas, "So, lets go!" Castiel looked skeptical, but followed Gabriel out of the room anyway.

"Freaking wierdass angel crap," Dean said, laying back on the bed. Sam sighed, "Tell me 'bout it." Alex cocked her head to the side, much the same was as Castiel. Dean looked at her, suprised by just how much she looked like Cas. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, her face was...pretty. Very pretty. It was angular and soft, at the same time. Her face in perfect proportion. She was about 5'6" and athletic. But what struck him the most, what just took his breath away, was her eyes. Electric blue, so clear and bright. If you looked into them, they had a calming effect. They so cheerful and happy, playful and teasing, serious and worried. She, over all, was a very beautiful girl. She resembeled Castiel in so many ways.

"Hey, Deeeeean. It's not nice to stare." Dean snapped out of his trance and blinked. Alex still sat in the chair by the door, but she was looking at him wierdly. He must have been staring for a while. Alex looked uncomfortable just sitting there.

"So," She started, "You wanna play poker?" Sam smiled and Dean said, "Bring it!"

* * *

Castiel stood across from Gabriel in the parking lot. Gabriel just stood there, staring at him. Castiel was uncomforable in the silence, but said nothing. Finally, Gabriel spoke, "Castiel...You have to listen to me." Castiel was suprised by the serious tone in Gabriel's voice.

"You know what the prophacy said," Gabriel said. Castiel nodded. "Do you know what it means?" Castiel thought for a moment, "I do not." Gabriel nodded, "ok, but when you do find out, promise me, you have to promise me, you will try everything you can to stop it, or find an alturnitive." Castiel nodded confused, "I promise, but why do you care so much?"

Gabriel took a breath, "Because I met that girl in there 3 years ago, and I decided to help her. So for three years, I helped her look for you, but without revealing who you were. And in those three years, she grew on me. She's technically my niece, but I feel as if she is my sister. Castiel, I can't let her get hurt."

Castiel blinked at Gabriel, taken aback by how much he cared about Alex. Gabriel looked away, "Tell Alex I had somewhere to be," and he dissapeared. Castiel nodded, walking back to the motel.

* * *

Alex looked up from her cards, scanning both Dean's and Sam's faces. She wrinkled her nose. She hesitated for a second, then put down her cards. "Read and weep boys." Sam rolled his eyes, "I fold." Alex giggled. Dean threw his cards down, "How do you keep winning?" Alex smiled at him, "'cuz I'm awesome."

Alex turned when she heard the door open, "Hey Cas, where's Gabriel?" She smiled. Castiel looked to her, "He said he had somewhere to be." Alex nodded, "'Kay, wanna play poker?" Castiel smiled at her, "No, thank you." She shrugged, "Ok then."

She turned back to the boys and dealt the cards. Castiel sat besides Alex and watched them play. It felt normal. But, like everything, normal doesn't last.

* * *

**Sam: I miss normal**

**Dean: So do I**

**Alex: Oh, please, I was never normal.**

**Castiel: ...**

**Me: SHHH so i can tell them things**

**A/N ok, so heres a spoiler, skip it if you want the suprise, even tho you might feel it coming on. There will be a Father/Daughter chapter with Castiel and Alex, BUT, it might not be bonding. I kinda want to make them have a huge fight, then have them get very close in the later chapters...what do you guys think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Oh God, another update. I couldn't help myself, I had an idea and I had to write it down before i forgot. I don't own anyone you recognize, No beta so mistakes are mine (even my fail at spelling that one word) I had ALOT of fun writing this soo...plz reveiw!**

* * *

Alex yawned and opened her eyes. Dean, being the weird, bipolar guy he is, let her sleep in his bed, while he took the floor. Alex looked at the clock and groaned. It was only 3 O'clock. In the morning. Sam slept peacefully on the bed next to her, and Dean was still on the floor, an occasional snore coming from him.

Alex stretched and slid out of bed. Cas had gotten her some pjs from her house, so she was wearing her tank top that said "I'm a Player" in big red letters, and her Eyore pants. She padded to the door and, checking once more to see if the brothers were asleep, stepped outside into the cool morning air.

She stepped over a rock laying on the ground and jumped on the hood of the Impala. She smiled, thinking about how Dean would react to her doing that. She closed her eyes and thought about life, and how screwed up hers was. She yawned, thinking back to the day her mom and the MAN got married. It was a horrible day, and even as a 6 year old, she was begging her mom not to go through with it. She thought about the day her half-brother was born. She had an instant bond with him, becoming very protective and sisterly. She smiled again. Then she went to the memory of the day she met Gabriel.

** -Flashback-**  
_Alex sat by her favorite tree and layed her head on the bark. She hated today. It was the anaversery of her mothers death. One year ago today her mother was murdered for something she did to protect Alex. Alex took a shakey breath._

_"Hey kid, what's wrong with you?" A man walked up to her, smiling. She looked up at him, "I'm not 'sposed to talk to strangers." The man smiled again, "Well then, I'm Gabriel. Now we're not strangers." Alex giggled as he sat in the grass next to her. "I'm Alexandria, but call me Alex," she said. The man, whose name appered to be Gabriel, looked down on her, "So, what's wrong?"_

_Alex sighed, "Nothing really, just what the day is." Gabriel nodded, "Well, what's today?" Alex looked confused. Why was the man, this stranger, so curious about her? "Well...I don't wanna talk 'bout it," Alex said, looking down and playing with the grass. Gabriel nodded again, "It's ok, I understand. So, you here alone, or are your parents here?" Alex frowned, "My DAD," she said the name with hatred, "Is over there with my brother. I don't have a mom."_

_Gabriel looked at her, "so you don't like your dad?" Alex made a noise of disgust, "I hate him with all the passion I can muster, and he doesn't deserver to have ever been married to my mother, and he sure as hell isn't father material!" Gabriel looked suprised, taken aback by the anger in the kid. "But, he's your father." Alex snapped her head toward him, "He is NOT my father. My dad left when I was still a baby."_

_Gabriel nodded. "I'm still trying to find him," Alex continued, very softly. Gabriel hesitated, but put a hand on her shoulder. Alex looked up at him, her eyes misted. Gabriel smiled softly, and very unGabriel-like, said, "Maybe I could help you with that."_  
** -End of Flashback-**

She smiled at the memory. "Why the hell are you on my car?" Alex opened her eyes and laughed when she saw Dean, in his white tee-shirt and black boxerbriefs, an angry look on his face. "Well, Dean-O, I'm laying on it. And your in your underwear," Alex laughed as he turned red, "Yeah, well...Just get off the car." Alex pursed her lips and jumped off the car. She walked passed Dean, giggling. Dean turned beat red and frowned.

Alex skipped into the motel and smiled at Sam who was pulling on his pants, "did you know your brother is walking around public in his underwear?" Sam looked at her strangly. "I was not walking around in my underwear," Dean said, shutting the door. Alex laughed again, her eyes sparkling. "Your in a good mood today," Sam said, buttoning his shirt.

Alex nodded and skipped over to Dean's bed, picking up her clothes Cas brought her the night before. "Well, if you need me, I'll be in the bathroom, changing," she said, skipping into the bathroom and locking the door. Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed his pants. "Dude, she's so in love with you," Sam said, gesturing toward the bathroom. "Shut up, Sammy," Dean said, throwing a pillow at him, while Sam laughed histericly.

The bathroom door opened, and Alex stepped out in a pair of skinny jeans and an ACDC shirt. Dean raised his eyebrows, "_you_ like ACDC?" Alex looked at him like he was crazy, "Of course, who doesn't?" Sam shook his head, "You guys are freaks." Alex stuck her tounge out at him, "Your the freak." Sam smirked, "Says the half-angel." Alex rolled her eyes, "says the demon-blood addict." Sam narrowed his eyes in a playful way, "That's low." Alex smiled at him.

Dean looked between the two, "If you two are done fighting, we have a hunt to get to. Where's Cas?" Alex looked up and yelled, "CASTIEL!" Dean flinched, "Shut up! I don't want the cops called on us 'cuz they think we're kidnappers!"

"Why would they think you're kidnappers?" Dean jumped and whirled around, "Cas! You scared me!" Castiel cocked his head to the side. Alex rolled her eyes. Sam laughed, "You ready for the hunt?" Castiel looked at Sam, "yes, very ready." Alex jumped up, "Ok then, lets go!" She ran to the door, flung it open and hopped to the Impala. "She is in a very good mood," Castiel said, raising an eyebrow. Sam laughed, "we know."

Dean unlocked the car and Alex jumped in. Literally, she jumped in head first. "I'm OK!" She straighted up, "Hurry up, slow pokes!" Sam rolled his eyes and sat in the passengers seat. Castiel slid in next to Alex, and Dean started the car. "We really don't need you two right now," Dean said to Cas and Alex, "can I drop you off somewhere?" Alex nodded, "the park," she said without hesitation.

Dean drove to the park and let Alex out, "Come on Cas," she said, pulling on his arm to get him out. Castiel smiled, "I am comming." Alex was buzzing with excitement, trying to keep calm. "Later," Dean said, driving off.

Castiel looked at the child at his side. She was so very young, and so full of energy. He had to do this now. "Alex?" Castiel said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah Cas?" She said, looking up at him. "What happened?" Alex looked confused, "what do you mean?" Castiel sighed, "With your mother."

"Oh," Alex said, her eyes filling with sadness that was to old for someone her age. "What happened." Alex clenched her hands at her side, "Demons. Fucking demons." Castiel could sense this was the "calm before the storm". Alex took a deep breath, "You can't say no to Him, not twice," Alex said, her eyes watering, "and she did. To save me. To protect _your_ identity." He put a hand on her shoulder and she pushed it off.

"If you wouldn'tve left, she wouldn'tve died!" Her voice was getting louder, "Calm down Alex," Castiel said. "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" She was mad now. Mad at him. "It's your fault she died. She died to protect _you_!" Castiel bit his tounge, trying to keep his own temper under control.

"You left when I was a baby, why? What was so important, that you _left_!" She was almost screaming at him, but they were in the back of the park, so noone could here her. "I had buisiness in heaven," Castiel said, his voice shaking with the effort of controling himself. Alex laughed, tears running down her face, "Yeah, _heaven_," She said, "Heaven needed you for something so you eagerly left us, your _family_." Castiel's temper flared, "Angels DON'T have family. We don't have feelings. I left because I had to. I made a mistake, and I had to fix it."

Alex took a deep breath, the air crackling with her supressed powers. Castiel was glad he hadn't unlocked them yet. "So, I was a mistake?" Castiel took a step forward, intending to intimidate her. She stood her ground, eyes not leaving his face. "Yes," He ground out, anger filling his voice. Alex's eyes widened. Her nose flared and she jumped on him, tackling him to the ground.

She pinned his shoulders to the ground, and Castiel was suprised by how strong she was. She hit him square in the nose, breaking it. Castiel's head snapped to the side, blood pouring out his nose. She raised her hand for another hit. "ALEX!" Her head snapped up. Gabriel ran up to her and pulled her off Castiel. Castiel layed there, still in shock. Gabriel touched Alex's forehead, and she fell to the ground, asleep.

Gabriel pulled Castiel up, slipping an arm around his waist to support him. "What happened Cas?" Gabriel asked, exasperated. "We had...an...argument...she is...stronger than she looks." Gabriel sighed, "Yeah, I didn't mention that I unlocked some of her power. Castiel blinked. "C'mon, the Winchesters are back at the motel, lets go." Gabriel grabbed Alex's hand and took them back to the motel.

* * *

**A/N Oh My Micheal Jackson, i didn't mean to make the fight an actual fight. **

**Castiel: OOOW**

**Gabriel: Idiots**

**Alex: *is asleep***

**Ok, reveiw and tell me how mad you are now :(**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Mkay, here's a new chapter, and your questions shall be answered soon...to be honest, I didn't think it would be this long...I don't own anyone you recognize, no beta so mistakes are mine...Plz reveiw**

* * *

"What the hell happened to him?" Dean got up from the chair he was sitting in. Gabriel sighed. "She did," He said, guesturing to Alex and dropping Castiel on the bed. Castiel covered his nose with his hand, attempting to stop the blood. Dean looked confused and Sam looked worried. "But, she was in such a good mood this morning," he said, looking down at Alex, who was laying on the floor.

Gabriel nodded, "apparently Cas here said something that made her mad. And believe me, she has a temper." Sam shook his head, "I still don't believe it." Dean blinked, "How could she do something so...violent?" Gabriel looked at him, "in heavens eyes, she's nothing more then a weapon. A very powerful weapon. She is capable of anything, especially when she's angry."

Dean moved to sit next to Cas, "Dude, she hit you hard!" Castiel looked at Dean with a "duh" expression. Dean moved Castiels' hand away wincing at the sight. "That's broken," he said with a frown. Castiel nodded, "I can fix it, but it will take time." Dean shook his head, "What happened?"

Castiel looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact. "I broached a subject she was not comfortable with, and suffered for it. This was my fault, not hers. I lost my temper also." Castiel closed his eyes in shame. He never wanted to hurt Alex, he didn't know what came over him.

Gabriel looked at Castiel, the faintest hint of anger in his eyes. "Remember what I told you," He said, and then he was gone. Dean rolled his eyes and got up off the bed, picking Alex up. He gentley laid her on his bed, brushing a strand of hair from her face. Sam raised an eyebrow at his older brother, but said nothing.

"Well," Dean said, "It's time for us to restart the hunt. You," he pointed at Castiel, "stay here." He grabbed his jacket and the car keys, "Let's go Sammy." Sam huffed, but followed Dean out the door.

Castiel looked down at Alex, his eyes sad. "Soon," he said, "Very soon."

* * *

Alex blinked her eyes open, groaning. She hadn't slept that well in _years_. She glanced at the clock and frowned. It was late, almost nine at night. She sat up and jumped slightly. Castiel lie on the bed next to hers, and appered to be asleep. She frowned at the blood on his shirt, and the bloody tissue next to his head.

She slowly got up from the bed, watching him. She tiptoed to his bed, trying not to wake him yet. She sat across from him, flinching at the squeaky bed. She tilted her head to the side. She reached out her hand and ran it down his face.

His eyes opened, his head turning to face her. She snatched her hand away like it had been burned. He just layed there, looking at her. She frowned, "Ain't you guna say something?" Castiel sat up, looking at her in confusion, "About what?" Alex looked at the ground, "About earlier." Castiel nodded. "I understand what you did." Alex's head snapped up, "What?"

"I understand why you lost your temper," He said, looking in her eyes. "But, I hit you," She said, confused. Castiel smiled, "Are you expecting me to yell? Or maybe hit you back?" Alex nodded, "That's what _he_ does." Castiel frowned, "I am not that man. I would never hit you." Alex looked up, her eyes misting, "don't say that, yeah you would. I deserve it."

Castiel frowned, "You do not deserve it." A single tear fell down Alex's face, "that's what he says." Castiel didn't know what came over him, he never felt the urge to do this before, but he reached over and pulled Alex into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, crying. He rubbed her back, whispering soothing words.

She pulled away, embaressed. "I'm sorry," Alex said, "for everything." Castiel smiled, "You have no reason to be sorry. That was my first actual hug." Alex smiled, "and it was tainted with my tears." Castiel laughed, something he hadn't done in a very long time. Alex was still in Castiel's lap, her head resting on his shoulder.

Alex took a breath and rolled of the bed. "I should change into my bed clothes," she said. Castiel thought about mentioning that her step-father would call the police if she didn't go home for the second night in a row, but stayed silent. Alex grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom, locking the door.

"Man, that was horrible. We didn't kill anything!" Dean opened the motel door, ranting about the failed hunt. Sam stopped in the doorway, noticing the empty bed, "Where's Alex?" Castiel looked up, "she is in the bathroom." Sam nodded, walking past his grumbling brother. Alex walked out of the bathroom, her PJs on, but her eyes still red and bloodshot. Dean noticed that. "What's wrong with you?" Alex looked at him confused, "what?"

Dean motioned to his eyes, "You look like you've been crying." Alex "ooh"ed, "Oh, it's nothing." She took at shakey breath, "I think I'll go to bed now." Dean nodded, "You can take the bed again, I like the floor better anyway." Alex smiled, "Thanks." Dean shrugged, "No problem."

Sam stretched, "What's up with this town?" Dean sighed, shaking his head, "I dunno man, I dunno."

* * *

**Alex: Wow**

**Dean: ?**

**Sam: Freaks**

**Castiel: I feel strange**

**A/N Ok, I FIXDED IT! ok, This chapter...suked. I couldnt come up with anything better. And I have major writers block, and am putting off writing what this is suposed to lead to, so i'm drawing the story WAAAAY out...so, i hope you like it so far and PLZ review, I squeak wenever i get reveiws**


	11. Chapter 11

****

A/N OK HERE IT IS! i'm thinking about updating every friday or saturday, what do you think? ...I don't own anyone you recognize, no beta so mistakes are mine, charectors mite seem OOC at times, maybe all the time, especially Gabriel...PLZ REVIEW!

* * *

Alex lay in the bed, unable to fall asleep. She sighed, looking at the clock. _4 in the morning_, she thought, _great_. She peeked over the bed, and saw Dean laying in the floor beside her, snoring slightly. She smiled. No matter how tough Dean was when he was awake, he was adorible when he was asleep, and the same for Sam. She groaned, rolling over in the bed. When she first woke up, she felt tired. So eternally tired. But now, she was wide awake.

She stretched he arms above her head and sat up. She slipped out of bed very slowly, and padded to the table. She grabbed her clothes and changed quickly. She grabbed her shoes, and checking again to see if the brothers were asleep, stepped out the door.

"Gabriel," Alex called, pacing by the Impala. "What's up," Gabriel asked, stepping out from behind the car. Alex turned to him, "I can't sleep." The archangel grinned, "Well, I don't see what I can do about that." Alex giggled, "I want you to do that...thing you told me about." Gabriel's grin vanished, "Are you sure?" Alex nodded.

"You know it'll hurt," he said, stepping closer to her. She nodded again, and tensing when he grabbed her arm. Gabriel sighed, "You need to relax, calm yourself." Alex nodded, relaxing her muscles. Gabriel's grip tightened, "are you ready?" Alex shook slightly, "Yes." Gabriel nodded. There was a flash of light, and Alex screamed.

* * *

Dean turned lazily on the floor, yawning. He jerked awake when he heard a scream, automaticlly looking up to both beds. Sam was sitting up in his bed, alert, but Alex was gone. Dean shot up, and almost sprinted to the door, tearing it open.

He stepped outside and scanned the parking lot. He noticed nothing out of the ordinaly except...except a scorch mark by the Impala. Dean calmed himself, and walked over to the car, breathing deeply. He bent down to inspect the mark, touching it. It was cold, but not a normal cold, it was icy.

He frowned, standing up. Sam jogged up to him, "Dean, where'd that scream come from?" Dean shook his head, "I think it came from here. Feel this." Sam felt the scorch mark, frowning, "It's cold." Dean looked at Sam like he was an idiot, "No, really Sammy?" Sam shook his head, walking back into the motel room.

Almost as soon as they closed the door, Castiel appeared. Castiel looked from Dean, to Sam, then back to Dean. "Where is Alex," he said, though he had a pretty good idea where she was. He had felt the sharp pain shoot through his wings earlier in the morning. Dean looked guilty, "Uh, she's not avalible right now, leave a message at the beep." Castiel was not amused by his poor excuse for humor.

Castiel looked to Sam, "where is she?" Sam ran his hand through his hair, "She, kinda, uhm... disapeared." Castiel tilted his head to the side. Dean frowned again, "Uh, yeah, what he said." Castiel nodded, "I suspected as much."

"WHAT?" Both Winchesters shouted. Castiel frowned, "I had thought that Alex was not with you at the present time, but I had to check to know for sure." Dean looked confused, but Sam nodded. "Now, I must go find Gabriel and...talk to him," Castiel said, then disapeared.

* * *

Alex sat on the ground, her knees to her chest, panting. She had sweat beading on her forehead, and she groaned everytime she moved, causing another wave of pain to shoot across her back. She wiggled, trying to relieve some of the pain.

Gabriel sat beside her, trying to keep her still. He felt bad, doing this, but he knew it had to be done, and Castiel wouldn't have been able to do it. He gripped her shoulders as she sqwirmed again. He pulled her into his lap, pressing her back into his chest. She pushed back, pressure reliving some of the pain.

He looked up when Castiel appeared in front of them, expecting to get yelled at, or punched. But instead, Castiel nodded, whispering something he couldn't hear. Alex stiffled a scream as a new, sharper pain crossed her back. Gabriel wished he could relieve the pain, or at least make her go to sleep.

Castiel sat beside them, nodding a hello at Gabriel. Gabriel squeezed Alex, wrapping an arm around her waist. Castiel took a deep breath, "if you where in heaven, it would help with the pain." Gabriel nodded, "I know, but I'm not exactly allowed up there." Castiel nodded, frowning when Alex wiggled, her back arching with pain.

"It's almost over," Gabriel said, brushing hair from her face. Castiel sighed, "Yes, I know, I hope it will be over very soon." They both tensed as Alex groaned again.

* * *

**Cas: Poor Alex**

**Gabriel: It makes me hurt just to think about it**

**Dean: WTF WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY- i mean, what's wrong with her?**

**Sam: I say again, FREAKS...but i do want to know what's wrong with her**

**Me: STFU**

**A/N Ok, review and tell me how much you hate/love it. Do you like the ending? am i doing good? PLZ REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N you know what, that updating every saturday thing, will start next week, cuz i wanna update now, lol...i don't own anyone you recognize, no beta so mistakes are mine, I _really_ enjoyed writing this, so I hope you like reading it...plz review**

* * *

Dean paced the length of the motel room, way to worked up to go to sleep. Sam sat on the bed, watching Dean's pacing. Dean suddenly stopped and turned to face Sam, "What's going on here? The last time we went out for a hunt, we hit a dead end, and we came back to Alex crying. Then, the next day, _the next damn day_, Alex disapears, and Cas 'thought as much'." Sam looked up at Dean, confused, "Dude, why are you so worked up about this?"

Dean fell on the bed next to Sam, "Because, Sammy, she's thirteen, barely a teenager. And what if she gets hurt because of us...because of me." Sam sighed, putting a hand on his brothers shoulder, "She'll be fine, you just have to calm down." Dean looked at Sam, and Sam could've sworn he saw tears in his eyes before he looked away.

"But what if she isn't? What if she gets hurt or killed, and it was our fault?" Dean put his head in his hands, "I couldn't deal with that." Sam shook his head, "You've never had a problem with this before, or, at least, you never told me." Dean nodded, "yeah, I know, but I don't know why I feel like this, why I want to strangle anyone who comes near her, I just..." He trailed off, his voice hitching at the end.

* * *

Alex woke up, squinting her eyes at the bright light that flooded the room. When her eyes adjusted, she looked up and saw Castiel sitting beside her, and Gabriel making something with the blender. Alex stayed laying down, afraid to get up. When the blender started up, she immedietly covered her eyes, the sound exploding in her ears.

Gabriel laughed when he stopped the blender and she relaxed. He poured the contents of the blender, which looked disgusting, into a cup and kneeled down besides Alex. "Here, sit up and drink this." Alex looked at him like he had lost his mind, "_I am not _drinking that. That's repulsive." Gabriel smiled, "It's good for yooou," He sang.

Castiel looked down at her, "Please drink it, it will make you feel better, and help your body to adjust." Alex looked skeptical, but sat up anyway. She took the drink and downed it in one go, gasping when she was done. "Yep, that was disgusting," she said, scrunching up her nose. She felt something move behind her, so she looked back, and gasped at what she saw. Two wings, a light shade of gray, folded against her back. She looked at Gabriel and Castiel in shock, "Wha- who- OMG!"

Castiel smiled, "You are now, in a manner of speaking, an angel." Alex looked up at him, "'cuz of the wings?" Castiel shook his head, still smiling, "not just that, but also, we have awoken your celestial being. You can now leave your body, but you do not need to ask for permission to reoccupy it." Alex looked amazed. Gabriel laughed, "which brings us to why we're here. You," he pointed to Alex, "Need to train, to get stronger, and to make sure you know how to use those wings."

Alex nodded, "Whose guna train me to fly?" Gabriel smirked. "NOT IT," he yelled, disapearing. Castiel tilted his head to the side, smiling wider, "I guess it shall be me." Alex smiled and jumped to her feet, wobbling slightly. "Before we leave, you should look in the mirror." Alex looked confusied, but followed Cas to the bathroom. She stepped up to the mirror and gasped.

She looked the same, but different. Her hair was still to her shoulders, but it was darker, and thicker. Her face was the same, but her skin was very fair, and she had no blemishes at all. But what really struck her, was her eyes. The same electric blue, the same playful, curious look, but they _glowed_. They stuck out, and they looked far more angelic than any regular human could manage. "Wow," she whispered, touching her reflection.

Castiel put a hand on her shoulder, "It is time to fly." Alex looked back at him, and smiled, "I'm ready." He smiled again, nodding, "If you say so." They walked into the big room, and Castiel unfolded his wings. Alex stared at them, amazed. They were beautiful, and _huge_, the tips scraping the ceiling. They were raven black, with sprinkled of a lighter gray at the edges. "Why are mine a different color?"

"You are still very young, they will change color with time, they will get darker," He said, grabbing her arms, "Step on my feet with yours." She obeyed, stepping on both of his feet, and Castiel flapped his wings, and they took off. They were in they sky before Alex knew what hit her. She squeaked, wrapping her arms around Castiel and burying her face into his chest.

"Do not be afraid, I will not drop you," Castiel said, pulling her head away from his chest. She wimpered, looking down at the ground. They were only, maybe, ten feet up, but it felt like they were way higher to her. Castiel gripped her arms tight, "Look at me Alex." She looke up at him, and almost instantly calmed down.

"You need to unfold your wings," He said, running his hand down her back. This caused her wings to ruffle slightly, making her shiver. Castiel smiled at her. Alex nodded, consentrating on her wings. She felt them moving, and then they unfolded. Castiel smiled again, "Now, move them, enough so they will keep you in the air." Alex nodded once again, moving her wings. She had her eyes closed, so she didn't relize Castiel had let go of her, and she was flying on her own.

Alex opened her eyes, and Castiel was ready to catch her if she fell. But, she only laughed, her wings beating steadly behind her. Castiel laughed with her, grabbing her hand, and guiding her farther up, and toward the park. Alex laughed the whole time, Castiel watching her incase she fell.

They landed at the park and Alex hugged Castiel. Castiel was suprised, but hugged her back. "That was awesome! I haven't had that much fun in forever!" Alex laughed, falling into the grass, just laying there. Castiel looked down at her, a soft smile on his face. She was an amazing girl, and she would make an amazing soldier. That's why they have to keep her a secret from heaven, which is now impossible.

"Get up, we must go back to the Winchesters," Castiel said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. She nodded again, and got ready for him to get her to the motel. He gripped her arm and they took off.

* * *

**Castiel: That was...fun**

**Alex: IKR**

**Dean: WHERE ARE YOU**

**Sam: Am I the only normal one?**

**Alex: *laughs* you ain't normal, you 'member whats bout to happen?**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**A/N review and tell me if you like it, and if i did a good job.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N i don't own anyone you recognize, no beta so mistakes are mine, and i REALLY enjoyed writing this, mostly because i've had writers block for a while and this chapter just kinda flowed out...so...PLZ REVIEW**

* * *

Alex took a breath when they landed, preparing to enter the motel room. She didn't know how the Winchesters would react to her new look. She was mostly worried about how Dean would react. She looked...different. They were subtle differences, but still, they were differences. And, she looked at least 9 years older. She looked down at the clothes Castiel had bought her. A plain white tank top with black skinny jeans. She pursed her lips, nodding her head.

Castiel looked at her, "are you ready?" Alex sighed, "ready as I'll ever be. Let's just get this over with." Castiel nodded, "I will go in first and explain the differences in your apperence." Alex stood by the Impala, watching Castiel walk into the motel.

* * *

Dean looked up when the door opened, "Cas, where the hell have you been? And where's Alex?" Castiel looked at Dean, "I was with Alex and Gabriel, completing her training." Dean looked like he was about to argue, but Castiel held up a hand, "She looks different. More celestial then before, and...older. She needed a bigger body to accomidate the wings." Dean looked at him in shock.

Castiel moved over to the window, moving the curtin slightly. "Cas, wha-" He stopped abruptly when Alex stepped into the room. His mouth hung open, and Sam closed it. Castiel looked sharply at him. "keep it in your pants, Winchester," he said, danger seeping into his voice. Dean snapped out of his trance, his mouth turning up in a grin, "Don't worry, Cas, I won't do anything." Alex looked at him, smiling slightly.

"So, Winchesters," Alex said, "I betcha I could kick your ass now." Dean raised his eyebrows at her, "Oh yeah? Bring it!" Alex giggled and jumped on him, pushing him on the ground. She grabbed Sam's leg and pulled him down with them. "C'mon Cas!" Alex called, her arm being pulled behind her by Sam, and being put in a headlock by Dean. Castiel laughed, and decided to once, just this once, play this game with them.

* * *

Dean woke up with a groan. His arms ached from the night before. He sat up, stretching his back. He looked up at both beds. Sam slept peacefully, and Dean swears the man could sleep through a tornado. Alex was curled up in a ball, her eyes closed, but Dean was sure she wasn't asleep.

"Alex," he whispered, standing up. When she didn't stir, he tried again, poking her this time. Alex opened her eyes, "why, hello Dean, pleasure seeing you up so early." Dean considered saying something sarcastic back, but decided against it. "C'mon, let's go take a ride in the Impala." Alex's eyes sparkled, "Yeah!"

Alex jumped out of bed, grabbing her clothes. Dean looked suprised as she pulled off her shirt in front of him, pulling on the other one. Alex rolled her eyes, "Let's go." Dean nodded, grabbing the keys. They slipped out the door quietly, leaving a note in case Sam woke up.

Alex climbed into the passengers seat, giggling. Dean yawned, turning on the car. Alex turned to him, "So, where we goin'?" Dean shrugged, "I dunno." Alex nodded, then got really excited, "Let's go to the park!" Dean looked at her strangely. "I love the park," she said, pulling the door closed. Dean smiled, "the park it is." Alex laughed, pushing Dean's shoulder slightly.

* * *

Alex ran out on the grass, then fell down and laughed, "C'mon Dean!" Dean laughed with her, and she pulled him down next to her. They laughed again. Alex leaned on one arm and put a hand on Dean's chest. Dean looked up at her, his smile slipping from his face. Alex looked back down at him seriously, leaning down slightly. Dean pushed his head up just a little, and their lips met. Dean kissed Alex, and Alex kissed back. It was a slow kiss, and full of feelings.

Suddenly, Alex jumped back. "I-I, I uh," She stammered, breathing hard. Dean sat up. "We should probably go back to the motel, Sam's probly awake by now," he said nervously. Alex nodded, "I'll fly, I could use the exercise anyway." Dean smiled nervously, "Yeah, that'd be good." Alex smiled at him, her eyes playful, "See ya." She disapeared. Dean looked at the spot she was, shook his head, and collapsed back on the grass.

* * *

Sam looked up when he heard the rustle of wings, "Hey Alex, where's Dean?" Alex shrugged, "I don't know, I'm not his keeper." Sam rolled his eyes. The door opened, and Dean walked in, tossing his keys on the table. Dean collapsed on the bed, sighing. "Where were you?" Sam looked curious. Dean looked at Alex, then back at Sam. "I was at the bar, Sam," he said, closing his eyes, "Now shut up and let me sleep."

Alex stuck her tounge out at him and Sam rolled his eyes again. Alex smirked and walked into the bathroom. She looked at her reflection. She was pretty, by all means. She took the knife she kept in her pocket out. She check to see if she had locked the door, then looked back at the knife. She took at deep breath, then sliced the knife through the skin of her arm.

* * *

Castiel looked up from where he sat in the building Gabriel had taken Alex. He felt a sharp pain through his arm, and looked at it. There was a red welt there, running diagnally from the left edge of the crease of his elbow, to the right of his wrist. He tilted his head sideways. He should go to Alex to see if she was alright. He nodded, making up his mind, and unfolded his wings, preparing for flight.

* * *

**Castiel: I wonder what this is**

**Dean: OMG, WTF, HOLY CRAP, IM DEAD**

**Sam: I wonder what's taking Alex so long in the bathroom**

**Alex: *shivers* ow**

**A/N Yes, cuz I luv suspense...you like it? or no?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N HOLAA! here is an update, on Saturday...idk if i'm goin to update every saturday, or every friday, or every saturday and friday...ugh, so confused...no beta, mistakes are mine, don't own anyone you recognize...i hope you like it cuz i like writing it...PLZ REVIEW**

* * *

Castiel apeared in the motel with a flutter of wings. He looked at Dean, "where is Alex?" Dean averted his eyes, looking at the ground. "Uh, she's..she's, uh, in the bathroom," he mumbled. Castiel nodded, but looked confused. He didn't think anything could cause a mark like this in a bathroom.

He walked to the bathroom door and knocked lightly, listening. He heard the echo of his knock and...shallow breathing. Castiel had the door open in less the two seconds. He immediatly kneeled down beside Alex, taking the knife from her. There was blood covering the ground, on her clothes, all coming from a deep gash on her arm.

"Cas? What's wrong?" Dean got up and looked into the bathroom, "Oh my God." Sam walked up next to Dean, and gasped. "Alex, look at me," Castiel said, pulling her head up. She opened her eyes and looked up at Castiel. "What happened?" Castiel grabbed her arm, showing her the cut. She understood, "I...saw you...heal yourself...I thought...I could...too." The sentence left her out of breath and panting.

Dean looked alarmed, "Well, heal her Cas!" Castiel shook his head, "I can't." Dean was exasperated, "What do you mean you can't? Your a freakin' angel!" Castiel sighed, pulling Alex into his arms and standing up. "She is now, in a manner of speaking, an angel. I cannot heal other angels. That is not my place. She would have to heal herself, but she can't, not yet. We must get her to a hospital." Before Castiel took two steps, he felt another presence in the room.

"Hello, Winchesters, Castiel." Zachariah stood in the middle of the room. Dean turned around, "Dude, not a good time." Zachariah smirked, "Why not?" His tone was sarcastic, not curious. Castiel stepped out from behind Sam, Alex still in his arms, blood covering both of them. This time, Zachariah looked sincerly alarmed, "Is that the weapon?"

"No, _she_ is not a weapon, nor will she ever be," Castiel growled defensively. Zachariah took a step toward them, but both Winchesters blocked his view. Zachariah straightened up, "I knew there was something wrong about this town. Mark my words, Castiel, I will get the girl, and she will be used the way she was made to." He smirked, and then was gone.

Castiel growled again. Dean was still tense, and Sam shook his head. It wasn't until then did they relize the importance of Alex, and how defensive they were about her. Dean looked back at Castiel, "get her to a hospital." Castiel nodded, then dissapeared. Dean grabbed his keys, "C'mon Sammy, we're guna go vist the hospital."

* * *

Castiel arrived at the emergency room, and calmly walked up to the desk. "I need to see a docter immediatly." The lady didn't even look up, "You're guna have to wait like everyone else." Castiel tilted his head, "if I wait, she will die." The lady looked up then, her eyes widening at the sight of Alex in his arms.

She reached for the intercom and said, "we need a docter to the emergency room, immediatly." She looked up at Castiel, "Sir, what is your relationship to the victim?" Castiel looked down at the girl in his arms, then back at the nurse, "I am her father." The nurse nodded, not looking convinced. Castiel could understand why, his vessel looked to young to have a child that looked this old.

A docter came out of the double doors at the back of the room, followed by two nurses and a stretcher. Castiel shifted Alex in his arms, smearing more blood on his shirt. Alex was now unconscious from bloodloss, and Castiel cradled her like she was a small child.

The docter walked up to him, "Sir, we have to take her now." Castiel nodded and immediatly placed her gently on the stretcher. The docter looked confused, expecting an argument, but Castiel just stood there, patiently. He didn't even try to follow them.

* * *

Sam and Dean arrived at the hospital just after Castiel did. "Dean, you could've killed us," Sam said, smoothing his hair down. "Well Sammy, I wanted to get her before next week," Dean said, slamming his door and jogging into the emergency room, Sam following.

Dean immediatly located Castiel, the bloodsoaked trenchcoat a dead giveaway. "Hey, Cas," Dean said, putting a hand on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel looked back at him, his eyes sad. "C'mon, let's sit down, it'll be awhile." Dean guided Cas back to a chair sat next to him, Sam on his other side.

"Have they said anything yet?" Dean kept a hand on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel shook his head, looking down. Dean nodded and settled into his chair, getting ready for a long night.

* * *

Alex woke up in a sterile hospital room. She frowned, partly because she didn't remember how she got here, and partly because she hated hospitals. She sat up quickly, but fell back onto the bed, felling light-headed. She looked at her arms. There was an IV connected to her left arm, and a white bandage on her right, covering her forearm. She groaned when she remembered what happened.

She was an idiot for thinking she could heal herself. She wanted to try it, so she took out her knife and cut. But she didn't mean for the cut to be so deep, and she was losing alot of blood. She was lucky Castiel found her.

She started slightly when the door opened. She slowly leaned against her left arm, sitting up. There was a docter standing at the door. Or, at least, she thought he was a docter. He had a white coat, but he was wearing a suit. His was pale, and balding, with white hair around his head. "Hello, Alex," he said, smiling at her. "Uh, hey," she said back, suspicious.

The docter walked up to her bed and pulled up a chair, "So, how're you feeling?" Alex raised an eyebrow, "Better, and I want out of this hospital." The docter nodded, "Can you walk?" Alex thought for a second, then nodded back. The docter smiled, "Then I can get you out of this hospital, and you can call me Zach."

Alex nodded, "Zach," She said slowly. She'd heard that name before, but couldn't remember where. She slid out of bed carefully. Zach took out her IV and gave her some clothes to change into. Alex changed, and Zach gripped her shoulder. His hand felt wrong there, and she wanted more than ever to talk to Castiel. "I wanna talk to Castiel," She said, looking up at Zach. He nodded, understanding, "I know you do, and you will, after you leave." She took a breath, nodded her head, and they started walking.

* * *

**Alex: This dude gives me the creeps**

**Dean: Oh God...**

**Castiel: Please help her**

**Sam: This is getting weird**

**A/N Did you like it? PLZ REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N ok, i know how i going to update. I'm goin to update on the weekends, friday, saturday, and sunday. so i will have, at most, three chapters a week. sound good? no beta, mistakes are mine, don't own anyone you recognize...I enjoyed writing this, hope you enjoy reading it...PLZ REVEIW**

* * *

Dean leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. No doctors had come out to inform them of Alex's condition, and he was tired. He glanced at Castiel, sitting ramrod straght and eyes fixed on the door, then settled in for a nap.

* * *

Alex limped along beside Zach, brushing some hair from her face. She cocked her head to the side and sighed, "so, where we goin'?" Zach glanced at her, "You'll see soon enough." Alex looked suspicious, but shrugged and continued walking.

Alex yawned, feeling very tired all the sudden. She blinked hard, trying to keep her eyes open. "Man," she yawned, "I'm tired." Zach looked down at her, "That happens with the drugs they give you here." Alex nodded, yawning again.

Alex stumbled on her feet, and Zach caught her. "Woah there, you gotta keep on your feet." He straightened her up and she shook her head. Zach took a sideways glance at her, his hand still on her shoulder.

Alex looked up at him, her eyes clear and bright. She looked up at him, confusion on her face. "I know you from somewhere," she said, her eyes narrowing. He smiled slightly, "You probly saw me when you woke up, just after you got here." Alex nodded, satisfied with the explination...for now.

"So, how's your life going?" Zach looked down at her curiously. Alex shrugged, "Same old clusterfuck, I guess." Zach looked at her strangly, "You shouldn't say things like that, it could get you in trouble." Alex snorted, "how? I'm not at school." She shook her head, getting more tired by the minute.

They came up to the front desk, "I'm checking this girl out." The nurse nodded, "Alexandria Danyell..Winchester?" Alex shrugged, "if that's what I was checked in as." Zach smiled at the nurse, "so can we leave." The nurse turned her head to the side, suspicious, but nodded. Zach smiled again, and they left.

* * *

Dean was jerked awake by a magazine hitting him up-side the head. "WAKE UP," Sam yelled, raising the magazine up over his head. "I'M AWAKE," Dean yelled back. Dean saw Cas up at the desk, "Why's he up there?"

"That's why I woke you up, Alex has been checked out." Dean shot up out of the chair. "Cas!" Castiel turned slightly, "I do not know where she is, I cannot hear her thoughts, nor feel her location." Dean shook his head, "How'd she leave?" Castiel sighed, "I suspect it was through the main entrance."

"But, Alex knows not to go with strangers!" Dean paced back and forth, the other occupance of the room looking at them strangly. "Maybe the guy who took her said she knew one of us," Sam chimed in. "She still wouldn't have gone with him," Dean said.

"Maybe, with drugs clouding her judgement, the man or woman presented themself as a docter, and told her they could get her out of the hospital," Castiel said. Dean shook his head, but agreed. "I don't like this," he said. Castiel said nothing and Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

* * *

"So, where we goin'?" Alex was trailing behind Zach. He looked at her, annoyed, "How many times are you going to ask that?" Alex smirked, "until you tell me." Zach rolled his eyes, "Well, we better hurry, if we're going to get there in time." Alex bounced up and down, but yawned again.

Zach had taken off his white coat, and was just wearing his suit now. "Why're you wearing a suit? Don't you get hot?" Zach shook his head in answer. Alex was bored, and she needed to stretch her wings. Alex frowned slightly_...wings..._She gasped. That's what was off about this guy.

* * *

Dean opened the door to the Impala, then slammed it forcefully when he got in. He would've loved to just poof there with Castiel, like Sam, but he wouldn't dare leave his baby. He sat there silently, trying to calm down. He rested his head on the steering wheel, breathing deeply.

He couldn't help but think this was his fault. If they hadn't have came here, none of this would've happened. Alex would still be a normal girl at school, struggling with _teen_age boys. Not a 30-year-old hunter. God, he felt like such a pedobear...Even if she had an older body, she was still 13.

Dean sighed, there would be time to be a complete girl later. Right now, he had to focus on finding Alex.

* * *

Castiel and Sam arrived at the motel room in seconds. Castiel's eyes were unfocused, and Sam was a little worried. "Cas," he said, "you ok?" Castiel nodded, "yes, Sam, I am fine." Sam didn't look convinced, but left the subject at that.

* * *

Alex stopped walking and Zach turned back to her. She was staring at him, her eyes wide. "What?" Zach said. Alex took a step back, "That's what was wrong..." Zach stepped toward her, and she immediatly unfolded her wings. "Stay away from me!"

Zach looked confusied, "What's wrong?" Alex's breathing was shallow, and her arm had started bleeding again, "You...you're an...an angel." Zach looked at her, confusied, but then understanding dawned on him.

"Oh, you mean these?" He unfolded his wings. Alex nodded quickly, scared. Zach looked sad, "Yes, I am an angel. But I don't want to hurt you, I promise." He looked at her kindly, and she relaxed slightly, "How do I know your not lying?" Zach shook his head, "You don't. Just, trust me." Alex nodded, "ok, but lemme ask Cas first."

"NO!" Alex started, looking scared again. "I mean, don't talk to him yet, I want this to be a suprise." Alex still looked skeptical, but nodded and took his hand anyway.

* * *

Dean pulled up to the motel shortly after he left the hospital, less then 5 minutes. Dean got out of the car and jogged to the door, opening it. "Found anything," he asked with no real hope in his voice. Sam shook his head, pointing to Cas. Dean looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

Castiel was sitting cross-legged on the floor, his eyes closed. His breathing was even and his back was straight. Dean looked at Sam, confusied. Sam shook his head, shrugging. Castiel opened his eyes, "I am trying to look past the sigils on her ribs. I-" Castiel gasped, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Dean immediatly kneeled down, grabbing Castiel's shoulder. "Cas? Hey, Cas, you ok?" Dean and Sam pulled him up onto the bed, setting him down gently. "Dude, what the hell is wrong with this freakin' town," Dean yelled. Sam shook his head, sighing.

* * *

_Inside Castiel's head_

I woke up, not in the motel room with Sam and Dean, but in a meadow. It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. I reminded me of Alex, it's beauty so very subtle, and yet, so prominant. I stood up, brushing the grass of the ever-present trenchcoat covering my vessels body. I had thought about changing the clothes, but had decided against it.

I walked through the meadow, running my hands over the tips of the abundance of flowers. I smiled, remembering how much Alex liked flowers. I plucked one from the ground, smelling it. It was a pleasent smell, the smell of nature.

It was peacefull here, no hint of war or famine or pain or sadness. It looked nothing like the meadows on Earth. It looked untouched by human hands. Unaltered by the twisted existance of Heaven and Hell. A paradise, a haven in the unpleasent uprising of everything evil and hateful. But something like this would never last on Earth.

I went up to a lone tree standing tall against all the flowers and grass. I studied it, taking in the image. It was identical to the tree at the park where he and Alex had met, with her little brother. Upon closer inspection, I found the hand-print Alex had burnt into the bark. Yes, this tree was the twin of the tree in the park.

"Castiel." I turned, facing the voice. Zachariah stood there, his hands behind his back. "Zachariah," I said, letting no emotion show on my face. "Are you still looking for your daughter?" Zachariah smirked at me. I nodded, stiffly. The angel across from me smiled again, tugging his hand out from behind his back. Alex stepped out from behind him, her eyes eagerly looking at me.

"Alex," I whispered. Alex smiled and nodded, "Hiya Cas!" She was so cheerful and happy, so Zachariah must not have done anything to hurt her or make her distrust him. But, Alex is a very good actress, so I couldn't be sure. "Yep, this is Alex, in the flesh. Healed and happy," Zachariah said, and Alex held out her arm to show me the unmarred flesh.

"I'm ok Cas! Zach healed me!" She said his name, not with affection, but with thanks. At least she was not yet fond of Zachariah. She looked at him, silently pleading for something. He nodded, and she ran forward, jumping on me and wrapping her arms around my neck. "I'm fine," she said again, softer this time, reassuring. She pulled back, looking into my eyes. I can't read people very well, a side effect of my non-existant people skills.

But, as they say, the eyes are the windows into the soul, and I can read eyes very well. Alex was looking at me, pleading for help, for a rescue, for something. She wanted to leave with me, not Zachariah. But he wouldn't allow that. Alex touched her forehead to mine. It would seem like an innocent gesture to anyone observing it, but it said so much more. I could see into her mind, hear her thoughts, feel what she felt. She was scared, she longed to leave with me, and go back to see Sam and Dean. But she understood she must got back with Zachariah, to ensure the safty of her brother.

She fully believed she must leave with Zachariah. Not just for her brothers safety, but for the safety of the Winchesters, and myself. Alex looked at me one last time before running back to Zachariah's side. "So, Castiel, we'll be in touch." I frowned, "indeed we shall. And I will get her back." Zach smirked, "Of course you will."

* * *

_Back in the hotel_

Castiel opened his eyes and sat up. "Dude, are you ok,' Dean asked. "Yeah, you scared us pretty good," Sam said, moving next to him. Castiel nodded, "I am fine. I am not sure Alex is though." Dean looked alarmed, "What, why?" Castiel looked at him, "she is with Zachariah." Dean was quiet for a second, "SON OF A BITCH." Sam looked at his brother.

"Calm down Dean," he said. "Calm down? How can I calm down when Alex is with the damn lord of all things douchey?" Castiel took a deep breath, "Sam is right, we are of no help to Alex if we are not calm. We must think rationaly." Dean looked at Castiel for a while, then nodded and sat down. They all got ready for a long night.

* * *

**Castiel&Dean: Alex...**

**Sam: I really hope we find her**

**Alex: help me, please**

**A/N like it? PLZ REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N HEEEEYYY, here's an update...no beta, mistakes are mine, don't own anyone you recognize...PLZ REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

Alex wrapped her arms around her legs, and buried her head in her knees. Her breathing was shallow, trying to stop the tears that were running down her face. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and stood up faster then humanly possible.

"Don't sneak up on me. It ain't a good idea," she growled at Zachariah. The angel smirked, "you shouldn't be so jumpy, you're helping all of your kind." Alex frowned, _"My kind?_ There is noone like me in all of the universe, Heaven, and Hell! I'm niether human, nor angel." It was Zachariah's turn to frown, "Well, of course you're an angel. You can do everything we can do, and MORE. You're special."

"What makes you think I want to be special?" Zach shook his head, "what can I do to make you help us?" Alex looked him straight in the eyes, "Let me go back to Castiel." Zachariah sighed, "you know I can't do that." Alex looked at the ground, "well, at least lemme see Dean. Just this last time, if I'm destined to be a freak." Zachariah turned his head slightly, thinking.

"Fine, but I have to be with you the whole time." Alex shook her head, "no, I want to be alone." Zachariah puffed up his chest, ready to argue with her, but her 'I'll kill you with a look' expression stopped him. "Fine," he agreed. Alex didn't crack a smile, just raised her chin and spun around.

* * *

Dean sighed, running his hand through his hair. Sam and Castiel were out getting something to eat, mostly because they saw that Dean needed some time alone. "Dean."

Dean spun around, his hand on his gun. Alex stood in the middle of the room, very still. Dean stood still for a few seconds, then embraced the young woman. "Oh God, Alex, you have no idea how worried we are." Alex pulled away, nodding.

Dean understood she couldn't stay, but he damn sure wished she could. Alex smiled, "I've missed you too, Dean." She glanced at his lips, then back to his eyes. He nodded, and she leaned forward and kissed him. Dean felt her hand in his pocket, and pulled away. He looked at her, confused. She moved her hand up to her face and mimed the 'shh' sign.

Dean nodded, breathing deeply. Alex kissed Dean's nose, "I have to go now. We'll be in touch soon." Dean nodded again, "how soon?" Alex shook her head, "I don't know. And I can't promise I'll be the same when, if, I come back." Dean bit his lips, "What," he cleared his throat, "what're they goin' to do?" Alex smiled, "it's training, Dean, just training." But her eyes were sad, and her smile was as fake as a unicorn.

Dean gripped her hand when she stepped away, and his hand fell through the air when she dissapeared. Dean sat on the bed, tears running down his face. He put his head in his hands, and tried to stop. He didn't look up when the door opened, or when Sam and Castiel asked what was wrong.

Castiel sat on the bed next to Dean, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Dean, what happend?" Dean shook his head, "there guna kill her Cas. She can't handle this." Castiel nodded, "she was here." It was more of a statement then a question, but Dean nodded anyway. "I do not like this anymore then you do, Dean, but as of right now, we can do nothing but wait."

Dean looked up, his bloodshot eyes pleading with Castiel to do something. Castiel closed his eyes. He leaned forward and put to fingers on Dean's forehead. Dean fell back onto the bed, snoring slightly. "He will sleep without dreams," Castiel said, standing from the bed.

Sam nodded, kicking off his shoes, "I think I'll go to bed to." Castiel just looked at Sam. Sam was about to say something, but decided against it and climbed into bed. When Castiel was sure Sam was asleep, he unfolded his wings and took flight. He had spent the time in the car with Sam locating Zachariah. It took all of his restraint to not go straight to that location when he found it.

He closed his eyes, landing on soft grass. In front of him was a huge building made of only metal. Castiel scanned the area, and seeing no tricks, walked to the door. Before he had even stepped fully into the room, he blacked out, falling to the ground.

* * *

**A/N sorry it's so short, and for the sloppyness and misspelling and the horrible ending. I've been really busy this week, and had things for school all week, and a band thing on Friday and today, so, again, i'm sorry. PLX REVIEW...**

**P.S I'm thinking of changing my username, have any ideas?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! don't own anyone you recognize, no beta, mistakes are mine and...PLZ REVIEW**

* * *

Alex blinked hard and shook her head, trying to clear it. She'd heard someone open the door, but when she investigated, noone was there and the door was shut. She sighed and sat back in the corner, putting her head in her knees.

She missed Castiel, and Dean, and even Sam, but not as much as she missed Gabriel. He had been the one to help her, to joke with her, to be a FATHER to her. He had been her only friend for so long, and now she hadn't seen him in days. She took a deep breath, holding back tears.

Her head jerked up when she heard the door creak open again. She got up slowly and stood in a definsive stance. She walked to the door to the room she was in, peeking through the crack. The door was ajar, fresh footprints in the dust on the ground.

"Zach," She called out. She took another hesitant step toward the door, barely breathing. "This so isn't funny." She gripped the door handle stuck her head out into the night. There was noone in sight, so Alex just sighed and walked back into the building.

"Alex." She started and whipped around, hand flying to the knife in her belt. In front of her stood Gabriel, his face serious and concerned. Withought a second thought, Alex dropped the knife and flung herself into Gabriel's arms. "Oh my God, Gabriel, you have no idea how badly I wanted to see you." Alex stepped out of his arms, sniffling slightly.

Gabriel smiled, warm and happy, just like he used to, "well, I'm here now." Alex giggled, hugging him again. Then Gabriel's face turned serious, "why?" Alex knew what he was talking about, "I had to, I didn't want to, but I had to." Gabriel shook his head, "they only made it seem like you had to." Alex made a little choked sound, "they'll kill Jacob." Gabriel shook his head again, "no, that's forbidden. You, and your brother, are completly safe."

Alex nodded, taking a deep breath. "Let's get you outta here," Gabriel said, gently wrapping his fingers around her arm. Alex made another little choked sound, and they left. Gabriel closed his eyes, trying not to think about the trouble he just stirred up.

* * *

Castiel groaned, blinking the blurryness from his eyes. He was in a room, but not the room at the building he found. He tried to remember what happened, but it was all just a rush of emotions and sensations. His vessels senses failed him again, and he didn't like it. He tried to stand up, but was stopped by the rope binding his wrists and ankles to the chair he was sitting in.

He hadn't relized he was sitting in a chair until the rope dug into his skin, making him bleed. He inspected the rope more closely, and sucked in a sharp breath at what he saw. He recognized these ropes, they're the same ones they use in "prison" in heaven.

Castiel's breathing sped up. He survyed the room again, then took a deep breath. He wasn't in heaven, it was a regular room. Castiel closed his eyes again, reaching out to the outside, tyring to find where he was.

"Castiel," a voice called to him from another room, "Ol ipamis noasmi emna." Castiel recognized the enochian, and immediately answered back, "olani vnig ol bams mtif." A woman stepped out of the doorway, into the light. Castiel recognized her from somewhere, but couldn't remember where.

"Zachariah nostoah dlvga omaoas ol micma ol emna," the woman said, moving closer to him. Castiel nodded, not saying anything. "crp olani nanaeel ipamis gil ol." Castiel looked up, suprised. He looked into her eyes, and gasped, "Layla..." She smiled, "Castiel."

* * *

Sam paced the room for the zillionth time, biting his nails. His thoughts were buzzing around his head, and he was worried for Castiel, who hadn't come back yet. Dean was asleep on the bed, snoring peacefully. Sam looked over at his brother, and sighed. Sam glanced once again at the door, wishing Castiel would hurry up and get his ass over there.

* * *

Alex clung to Gabriel like he was the only thing keeping her alive. And, admittadly, he probably was. Alex looked up, but the cold winds whipped at her face, and she buried her head back into Gabriel's chest.

Gabriel smiled softly. No matter how old she looks, she still acts like that scared, but still very brave, 10-year-old he first met. He put a hand on her head, stroking it. He felt Alex laugh, which made him smile. He would always "pet" her when she was younger, and now seemed like an apropriate time.

Alex looked up again, this time shielding her face with her hand. "Gabriel?" He looked down at her, "yes?" Alex looked nervous, "Where're we goin'?" Gabriel sighed, "back to Sam and Dean." Alex smiled at looked down again. She really needed to talk to Dean...

* * *

"I thought..." Castiel said, looking awestruck. "That I was dead? No, but I needed the demons to think I was. It was the only way they would leave Alex alone." Layla smiled, "You've found her? And performed the ritural?" Castiel nodded. Layla laughed, "My baby girl's all grown up." Castiel smiled, and Layla sat in his lap.

"Let me get these off you, and we need to hurry and get out of here." Castiel nodded again, serious. Layla worked the ropes on his ankles first, then the ones on his wrists. Castiel rubbed the burns and cuts on his wrists, and Layla frowned. He shook his head, "It was just the effect of the holy oil."

Layla looked pissed, "They said they wouldn't hurt you." Castiel placed a hand on her shoulder, "That is the only way they could've kept me here." Layla nodded, "Where we goin'?" Castiel smiled at the Texas twang, the same twang Alex had, "to the motel with Sam and Dean." Layla nodded, putting her hand onto of his, and they left.

* * *

Enochian translations:

Ol ipamis noasmi emna - you shouldn't have come here

olani vnig ol bams mtif - I need to find her

Zachariah nostoah dlvga omaoas ol micma ol emna - Zachariah has given us instructions to keep you here.

crp olani nanaeel ipamis gil ol - but i don't want to

* * *

**A/N So, hope you enjoyed, and PLZ REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N here is another chapter! I've been really busy the past to weeks, so I apoligize for the lateness of my updates...no beta, mistakes are mine, I don't own anyone you recoginise...PLZ REVIEW**

* * *

Sam turned when he heard Castiel's wings, "where the hell have you been?" Castiel tilted his head to the side, squinting his eyes. Sam looked from Castiel, to the woman beside him, "whose that?" Castiel removed her hand from his, "this is Layla." Sam hesitated, but didn't ask anything else.

Layla smiled, "Hello, you must be Sam, and I'm guessing this is Dean?" She pointed to Dean's sleeping form. "Uh, yeah." Sam said, not liking the fact that this woman knew him and his brother. Sam took Layla's outstretched hand, and shook it.

Layla smiled even brighter, "You're a very smart young man." Sam flushed and looked away. Layla's glanced at Dean, and her eyes glazed over for a second. Then she snapped back to reality and looked at Castiel, "Bathroom?" Castiel pointed to it, and she disapeared behind the door.

Castiel and Sam turned toward a giggle-slash-scream coming from behind them. Gabriel was poking Alex's sides, and she was trying to get him to let go. "Stop it Gabriel," she laughed, slapping at his hands.

Gabriel let go and Alex fell into the chair to her right, giggling and catching her breath. The bathroom door creaked open, and Alex stopped laughing. Layla froze in the doorway to the bathroom, "Alex?"

"Mom?" Alex looked at Castiel, not beliving what she saw. Layla took a few steps forward, which put her into the middle of the room. "It's me, babygirl," she said, her expression full of emotion. Alex hesitated, then ran up to Layla and threw her arms around her. Layla put her arms around Alex, closing her eyes.

Alex pulled away, "h-how are you still alive?" Layla sighed, looking at the floor, "I had to protect you, and the only way to do that was to 'die'. I'm sorry I had to leave you." Alex stepped back again, "ok...I have things to do, I'll be back later." Alex left with the sound of flapping wings.

Layla looked at Castiel, "she's an angel now?" Castiel nodded. Layla sighed again, "she looks older. She acts older." Castiel smiled, "we didn't change her personality, only her body. She had to mature after you left, to deal with her step-father."

Layla looked up to Castiel, "what about him?" Castiel tilted his head, "he is abusive and very malicious. Did you not know that?" Layla sighed again, "he wasn't always like that. I couldn't see it, but Alex could. She could see the darkness that lay sleeping inside him. I should have listened to her."

"I do not think she blames you," Castiel said, moving closer to her. Layla shook her head, "how can she not?" Castiel looked down, "at least she could stay with them, for she does love her brother." Layla nodded, the ghost of a smile on her lips. Castiel nodded also, putting a hand on her shoulder. They left, leaving a very confused Sam, a sleeping Dean, and a very akward-feeling Gabriel.

* * *

Alex slid down the tree in the park, not even bothering to wipe away the tears rolling down her face. She had to many emotions to process, to many things she wanted to do. All she really wanted was Dean. But he was asleep, so she went with her backup plan.

"Gabriel," she called. "You must really need some comforting if you called me," Gabriel said, but it was more caring than sarcastic. He sat down beside her, and put his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled into his shoulder, and they just sat there, saying nothing.

* * *

Layla looked around, "where are we." Castiel smiled, "you don't remember?" He did his puppy-pout, and Layla smiled. Then she remembered, "this is wear we first met..." Castiel nodded, stepping closer.

Layla to another step, and they were chest to chest, their faces inches away. Layla smiled when Castiel pressed his lips to hers, and put her hands on his chest. Castiel gripped her hips, pulling her impossibly closer.

"oi gohon," Castiel asked, pulling away. "ol g-chis-ge ollor drilpi," Layla replied. Castiel smiled, kissing her again.

* * *

Sam sat on his bed, and looked at Dean. He was still asleep, and Sam was starting to worry about what Castiel did to him. Sam considered going over there to wake him up, but decided to wait untill Alex gets back.

* * *

Enochian translations:

oi gohon- is this ok

ol g-chis-ge ollor drilpi- you're still a good kisser

* * *

**A/N hope you enjoyed and plz review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N sorry its short, i'm getting busy at school :P...hope you like it and...plz review**

* * *

Dean sat up, groaning as his joints popped. He shook his head, not remembering when he went to sleep. He sighed, closing his eyes and thinking. He didn't spend much time in his thoughts, the memories to fresh and the feelings to strong.

"Dean." Dean's eyes snapped open when he heard the whisper, "Sammy?" He looked around. Sam wasn't in the room, he was alone. Dean stood up and grabbed his gun. "Who's there," he called, demanding. "Dean." He whipped around, cocking his gun. Alex stood in front of him, her eyes searching his.

Dean looked at her face, his eyes not staying still. He took a step forward, then grabbed her and kissed her hard. Alex kissed him back, gripping his shoulders tightly. Dean grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. He nipped her bottom lip, and she parted them. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned, pressing closer to him, then broke the kiss.

Dean pulled away, looking confused. "Kissing's as far as I'll go," Alex said seriously. Dean nodded, "Of course. I wouldn't dream of doing anything you weren't comfortable with. Well, maybe I'd _dream_ about it..." Alex laughed and kissed him again. Dean smiled and kissed her back.

* * *

Sam sighed, walking out of the library. He knew he shouldn't have left Dean alone, but he _had_ to get out of the motel. It was suffocating him sitting in the dark room doing _nothing_. And it irritated him that Castiel had left to find Alex without telling him. Cas could've gotten himself killed, or he could've gotten Alex killed.

Sam cared about Alex, more than he should for someone he'd met a week ago. He felt protective of her, and felt uncomfortable when anyone touched her. It was like an itching in the back of his mind.

She was like a sister to him, she'd even helped him with the research about the town. When Sam looked at Alex he saw...innocence, dispite what everyone might say. She was a kid, barely a teenager, who has so much to deal with. Sam admired her, in a way.

Sam smiled, thinking about nothing in particular. "Hey Sammy, where's your brother?" Sam dropped his books and pulled out the gun in his belt. "Awww, are you mad at me?" Ruby smirked at him.

"Ruby, get away from me. I'm clean now, and I wanna stay that way." Ruby pouted, "but we had so much fun." Sam raised the gun and pointed it at her, "You have 5 seconds to leave." Ruby rolled her eyes, "Fine, but expect me to be back."

Sam sighed in relif when Ruby left. He really didn't want to deal with her, or her mental problems. He opened the door to the Impala and started to drive back to the motel.

* * *

Castiel looked up from the page he was on, "hello." Layla smiled, "hey. Did you sleep?" Castiel shook his head, "I do not require sleep." Layla rolled her eyes, "whatever." She walked over to the desk were Castiel was reading the first "Harry Potter" book.

"This book is very good," Cas said, looking down at the page. Layla laughed, "yeah, it is." Castiel looked up at her, "I am...happy you are back." Layla smiled, "and I'm happy to be back...olani hoath ol." Castiel looked up at her, "olani hoath ol abai."

* * *

Enochian translations:

olani hoath ol- i love you

olani hoath ol abai- i love you to

* * *

**A/N Ok, I probably won't be able update next week so bear with me...plz review**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N ok, here's an update and I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE LONGER :D and damn, Gabriel is OOC in this chapter. i hope you enjoy and PLZ REVIEW**

* * *

Sam's heart was beating fast, his feet pounding on the pavement as he ran. He turned a sharp corner and slammed into Layla. "Samuel Winchester." Layla's mouth was moving, but it wasn't her voice. It was a deep, scratching, growling sound. Her usually bright green eyes a dark grey, almost black.

"Samuel Winchester," she repeated, "you will not save the girl. You will not save Dean Winchester. Castiel will betray you soon. He is mine. The girl is mine. Dean will be mine. There is nothing you can do. Give up now." Sam panted, his heart rate increasing to dangerous levels, "wha-what do you mean?" Layla smiled, but it was slimey and not comforting, "You will lose."

Sam's eyes flew open and he jerked into a sitting position on the bed, the remains of the dream still fresh in his mind. He blinked and looked over to the beside his. Dean was sleeping peacefully, Alex curled up next to him with her eyes open.

"Bad dream," Alex whispered, attempting not to wake Dean. She unfolded herself from his arms and shuffled over to Sam. "Tell me 'bout it." Sam shook his head, his gut telling him not to tell her anything. Yet. "It's nothing. Just a normal bad dream."

"Clowns or midgets?" Dean sat up and yawned, looking over a Sam and Alex. "Dean, go back to sleep," Alex said. "Well, I can't now that you've woke me up," Dean stated, smiling. Alex pouted at him before turning back to Sam. She put a hand on his knee, "If you ever need to talk, I'll always listen. All you have to do is ask." She had such an innocent look to her, such a trusting look, Sam almost told her about the dream.

"Well, I think we should find Cas before we do anything," Dean got up and stretched. Alex looked over at Dean, then back to Sam. "I'm always listening. Always," Alex whispered, then jumped up and pushed Dean over as he tried to put on his pants. Sam shook his head, then reached for his clothes and tried to act normal.

* * *

Alex looked over at Sam, her mind flooding with his thoughts. That was one of the gifts her mother gave her, telepathy. It was annoying when she was little and couldn't control it, but it was really helpful at times like now.

Alex had woken up when she heard Sam's breathing change. She looked over at him and instantly saw he was in distress. She had pulled away from Dean so his dreams wouldn't distract her, and consintrated on Sam. She felt herself being pulled into his head, and she watched silently. She pulled out of his head when he woke up.

Alex shook her head. Why wouldn't Sam tell her about this? Or at least tell Dean? She had to talk to Gabriel about it. He was the only one not mentioned in the dream.

* * *

  
Gabriel blinked when he heard his name. He felt a pulling in the direction of the motel the Winchesters were staying at. He unfolded his wings and yawned. He really didn't want to move, and it wasn't an emergency with Alex, so he just stood for a moment. He heard his name again and rolled his eyes.

"I'm commin' I'm commin'," he muttered under his breath and moving his wings. He was at the motel almost immediatly and was tackled by Alex. "What took you so long," she asked, squeezing his waist. "I didn't feel like moving," he answered, squeezing her back.

Alex smiled, but it wasn't her usual smile. Gabriel frowned, "what's wrong." She shrugged, "I don't know. It's nothing serious. It's Sam, he's worrin' me." Gabriel nodded, "how?" Alex sighed and pulled away from him, "he's bein' really secretive, not telling me or Dean anything. And he had this dream, he won't tell me about it."

"But you already know what it is." Alex nodded, "well, yeah. He had a bad dream and I wanted to know what it was. It was bad. Real bad." Alex was getting into the conversation, and that made her accent stronger. "He was runnin' and he ran into my mom-"

"Your mom?" Gabriel cut her off and she looked at him sharply, "sorry, continue." Alex rolled her eyes, "he ran into my mom and fell down. Then, she started talkin' 'bout how he couldn't save me or Dean, and Cas would betray him. She said that Cas was hers and Dean was hers and I was hers. She told him to give up."

Alex hand's started shaking and Gabriel pulled her into his arms, "It scares me Gabriel. I know my mom wouldn't do that, but that _thing_," she said the word with hate, "is not my mother. She looks like my mom, acts like my mom, sounds like my mom, but it ain't my mom. I saw my mom get ripped to pieces by three demons when I was nine. That's not my mom, and if it is, if it's actually my mother, something happened to her down in the pit. She don't work for good no more."

Gabriel was suprised by her seriousness. Alex could never sit still long enough to read a book, let alone have serious conversation. "Shh," he said, running a soothing hand over her head, "it's ok. Nothing will hurt you. If Sam and Dean and Castiel can't protect you, then I sure as hell will."

Alex nodded, pulling away from him once again, "you know, Gabriel, you're more family to me than anyone else I've ever known." Gabriel smiled, "and you'll always be family to me. More of a little sister than a niece." Alex laughed. Gabriel ruffled her hair, "well, I better be on my way. See ya later, midget." Alex scoffed, "I am not a midget," she yelled at him as he disapeared.

"Hey, Alex! C'mon!" Alex turned around and saw Dean waving at her from the Impala. Alex ran up to him and gave him a kiss. Sam looked at them and raised his eyebrows. "Not a word to Cas about this, bitch," Dean said, sliding into the drivers seat. "Jerk," Sam retorted, and Alex giggled in the back seat.

* * *

**A/N ok, I hope you enjoyed and PLZ REVIEW**

**P.S. if your a destiel fan, read my new story and review? plz?**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N I know, it's extreamly short, but i've been really busy, and it's almost Christmas so...have a merry christmas, and i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Alex paced the park nervously, trying not to bite her nails. She jumped and called out again, "Castiel! Where are you?" She sat down by the Tree and folded her arms around her knees. She looked around the park once again, trying to see where Dean and Sam went, but she didn't see anything.

"Alex?" Castiel kneeled down next to her. Alex looked up at him, "where've you been?" Castiel tilted his head, "I have been with Layla." Alex's smile immediatly turned to a hateful frown, "why?" Castiel frowned, "we have not seen each other in years, we wanted to talk." Alex laughed sadly, "yeah, uh huh, just talking. Like I believe that."

"What's wrong? Why are you acting like this toward your mother?" Alex stood abruptly, "She is _not_ my mother! I don't know who, or what, that thing is, but it's not my mom!" Castiel gripped her shoulder, "It is your mother." Alex took a deep breath, "No she's not," she said calmly, "and if you don't believe me, then try going inside her head." Alex turned her back on him, spread her wings, and took flight.

Castiel sat on the grass, confused. Why was Alex acting so different, he thought, Layla is still her mother. He shook his head, threading his hands through his hair, something he had seen Dean do. He stood up, looked around the park, then left to find Layla.

* * *

Sam sat in the passenger seat of the Impala while Dean drove. Dean had a smile on his face and was singing along to whatever rock song came on the radio. Sam sighed, still thinking about the night before. Alex had given him a knowing smile and didn't ask about the dream again. It worried him.

Sam's phone rang and he glanced at the screen. "Alex? Hey, what's wrong?" Dean looked over at Sam and turned the radio down. Alex spoke quietly, her voice shakey like she'd been crying, "hey Sam, uh, can you please come get me? Like, right now?" Sam frowned, "Yeah, ok, where are you?" She told him where she was and Dean immediatly floored the gas petal.

They arrived at the park and Dean jumped out and ran up to the tree where they met Alex. She was curled up in a ball, crying. Dean sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Hey," he said softly, "what's wrong." Alex shook her head, "Cas didn't believe me..." Sam sat on the other side of her, "I'm sorry." Alex smiled sadly, "It's ok, s'not your fault."

Dean looked around, "hey, let's call Gabriel, he could talk to Cas for you." Alex nodded, not looking up. Dean looked up at Sam, "call him." Sam rolled his eyes and yelled for Gabriel. "What," Gabriel paused, "do you want?" Dean looked up, "she needs your help." Gabriel looked down at Alex and immediatly got seious, "what happened to her? What did you do?" Sam shook his head, "we didn't do anything, it was...it was Cas."

Gabriel looked suprised, "what about him?" Alex looked up at him, her eyes red and swollen, "he didn't believe me. He went back to her." Gabriel set his jaw, "what can I do?" Alex looked away, "talk to him. Try to convince him..." she trailed off, buring her face in Dean's shoulder. Gabriel nodded, leaving them alone. "Hey, Alex," Dean said, "let's get you back to the motel." She nodded, and Sam helped her into the car while Dean started it. Alex curled up into a ball in the back, and was asleep before they arrived at the motel.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


End file.
